


Birthday Plans

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: It's Aaron's birthday and he has an unusual request.





	

"So..."  
He sat heavily after placing the mugs in front of them both,  
"I've been thinking."  
"Must have been a struggle."  
He laughed sarcastically and sat back,  
"As I was saying...I've been thinking. About your birthday."  
Aaron murmured disinterestedly and turned the page of the paper,  
"Oi."  
He sighed and looked at Robert,  
"I don't want a fuss."  
Robert sat forward,  
"I'm not saying we have a rave or anything but I wanna just...take you out somewhere. Whatever you want. But something, okay? Just think about it."  
Aaron nodded and returned to his paper, Robert sighed in defeat and picked up his mug,  
"Fine. Just...think?"  
"Okay."  
Aaron stared at the page then stole a glance at Robert before looking down again, his mind already working on what he wanted to say.

Roberts lips lingered against his for a few moments before he pulled away and rolled over to turn the lamp off,  
"We should get one of those clapper things."  
Aaron shifted about; pulling the duvet to his side and bending one leg into a comfortable position,  
"Mmhmm."  
Robert rolled onto his back and folded an arm under his head; staring into the darkness as Aaron watched him,  
"Rob?"  
He turned to look at him,  
"Yeah?"  
"I have an idea of what I want to do. On my birthday."  
"Okay?"  
Aaron sat up and turned his own lamp on before looking at him again,  
"I don't want you to make a fuss of me-"  
"Aaron-"  
"I'm serious."  
Robert sat up as well, turning to face Aaron more as the man spoke,  
"I wanna do something with you. But I want it to be...about you. I want to make a fuss, of you."  
Robert frowned,  
"That's not how birthdays work, Aaron."  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Yeah but I wouldn't even be here for this birthday if it wasn't for you. You've done so much for me, and you still are...I just...I wanna use that day to show you how much it means, how much you mean, to me."  
Robert was still frowning at him,  
"But it's your birthday. So...you should be the one being spoiled."  
Aaron smirked,  
"It'll make me happy to see you happy. I want to spend my day showing the man I love how much I appreciate him. What's wrong with that?"  
Robert thought for a moment,  
"Seriously?"  
Aaron dropped his head back,  
"Yes. Seriously. That's what I want."  
Robert sighed,  
"Okay. But-"  
He held a finger up to silence Aaron before he could object,  
"I am taking you out to dinner. No exceptions. And you'll order dessert, AND I'm getting a candle to put in it so you can blow it out."  
Aaron shifted closer,  
"That your only rule?"  
Robert pursed his lips,  
"That and we don't do anything too expensive, and I still get to give you a present in the morning and one when we're out."  
Aaron smirked again,  
"Conditions, I can't live with all these conditions."  
Robert raised his eyebrows,  
"Deal?"  
He held his hand out and Aaron glanced at it before smacking it away,  
"Deal."  
He pulled Robert in and kissed him; breaking away long enough to turn the light off before pulling the man down in to the bed and returning to the kiss.

Robert woke first, the light coming in through the curtain, shining down on to them and warming his skin. The clothes he'd gone to bed in were thrown across the room the night before along with Aaron's and he was now being kept warm by said man pressed against him. He looked down at the sleeping form beside him and smiled; reaching out gently and trailing his fingers along his arm,  
"Mmm."  
Aaron blinked his eyes open slowly and smiled at Robert,  
"Happy Birthday."  
Aaron closed his eyes again and cuddled closer,  
"Mmmm ta."  
Robert leant down, pressing a kiss to the man's shoulder,  
"Whatcha doing?"  
Robert smiled at the sleep filled, gruff voice,  
"Admiring."  
Aaron yawned,  
"Admiring what?"  
Robert trailed his fingers along his skin again,  
"How beautiful you are."  
Aaron opened one eye and looked at him, frowning,  
"Shut up."  
"I'm serious."  
He edged closer to be able to rub slow circles on Aaron's back,  
"How did I end up with someone so beautiful."  
Aaron's hand snaked around Robert's body; grabbing his arse as he smiled,  
"You have a really great arse."  
Robert grinned,  
"I knew it would finally get me a good man."  
And snuggled closer,  
"Stop talking now. Sleep."  
"It's your birthday."  
Aaron yawned again,  
"Yeah so do as I say."  
Robert grinned and settled down into the bed, holding Aaron to his body and kissing his head,  
"Fine. Ten more minutes."  
Aaron was already asleep again; murmuring quietly as Robert held him closely, a smile fixed to his face.

"So...what have you got planned today?"  
Aaron put down the DVD he had gotten from Liv and grabbed his tea,  
"Heading in to Leeds for the day."  
Chas sat back,  
"Ooh nice. Any plans for tonight?"  
Robert took a gulp of coffee and dropped the cards he'd picked up from the floor on to the table,  
"Got a table booked. Shouldn't be home too late though."  
Chas smiled,  
"Good. Cos I want to celebrate with my boy."  
She leant over as she said it, grabbing Aaron's cheek and squeezing it,  
"Ah get off!"  
Aaron rubbed his face and then pointed at her,  
"You best not be planning any party. I told you-"  
"No fuss, yes we know."  
Robert sat down beside him and grinned, watching Aaron as he opened his cards,  
"Don't worry. We'll get him to celebrate."  
Aaron rolled his eyes and sat back,  
"Right, I'm gonna get ready. Ten minutes."  
He got up, walking past Chas and dropping a kiss on her cheek,  
"Go on go get dressed."  
He flashed a grin at Robert and left them alone, running up the stairs to get himself ready.

"You can freak out if you want to."  
Robert looked at him briefly then looked around again; a smile tugging at his lips,  
"It's um..."  
Aaron nudged his arm,  
"Come on loser. Show me some of this stuff."  
Aaron had googled the place before they got there, he'd told Robert he was taking him to a shop he knew he'd love and he then drove them there. The place was huge, three floors of memorabilia and then a fourth floor of graphic novels and comics. He looked over at Robert and couldn't help but grin at the man's wide eyes and excited face,  
"Come on."  
He pulled him over toward the a display and stood beside him, stealing glances as Robert started to talk.

Roberts face hurt. He was grinning so much as he was explaining to Aaron the difference between the comic books that he didn't even notice the way Aaron was staring at him. When he finally glanced up at him he trailed off and shrugged. He looked down at the books in his hands then shook his head again,  
"I'm sorry you must be so bored."  
Aaron chuckled and rubbed his arm,  
"I'm not. It's great."  
Robert met his eye,  
"Aaron this is ridiculous. You don't want me banging on about superheroes on your birthday. Come on, where do you wanna go?"  
He moved to put the books down and Aaron grabbed his arm,  
"Uh...I don't think so. We haven't bought you anything yet. Come on. You want these?"  
He took the books from Robert and started walking toward the tills. Robert shook his head with a smile and followed him over; pulling his wallet out from his pocket only to have Aaron push him away,  
"Do one."  
He gave the man his card and flashed a grin at Robert,  
"After this we'll go to that clothes shop you like yeah?"  
"Aaron."  
Aaron took the bag from the man and turned back to Robert,  
"Come on."  
He jerked his head toward the door,  
"Fancy a coffee?"  
Robert gripped his arm as Aaron walked past,  
"Enough now yeah? Focus on you."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Why? You want me to be happy, this is making me happy. Seeing you happy is making me happy. So...please?"  
Robert sighed,  
"Get me an Americano then. And a cookie."  
Aaron grinned,  
"Good man."  
Robert shook his head as Aaron led the way from the store before running to catch up to him.

"What do you think?"  
Aaron looked up from his phone; taking in the sight of Robert in a pale purple shirt,  
"Looks great."  
Robert looked at himself in the mirror,  
"Yeah?"  
Aaron pocketed the phone and walked over to him,  
"Yeah. Still prefer the black one though."  
Robert smirked,  
"Course you do."  
Aaron glanced around then leant closer,  
"Much prefer you wearing nothing though."  
Robert turned his head to look at Aaron,  
"Oh yeah?"  
Aaron looked about again,  
"Fancy taking a risk?"  
Roberts eyes went wide,  
"Aaron Dingle...what are you suggesting?"  
Aaron trailed his fingers up Robert's back,  
"Well...it is my birthday."  
"Yes it is."  
Aaron looked around once more then walked back into the changing room, pulling Robert with him and closing the door behind him. He pressed the man up against the wall and attacked his lips; pressing his entire body against him and trapping him as he pushed his tongue into his eager mouth and worked his fingers up under the shirt. Robert broke away and gasped,  
"Aaron, Aaron this shirt is expensive-Aaron."  
He pushed him back,  
"Let me take it off."  
Aaron shook his head,  
"How is that taking a risk?"  
Robert swallowed,  
"Serious?"  
Aaron glanced around to check the door was locked then winked before dropping to his knees and undoing Robert's jeans,  
"Aaron!"  
Robert hissed his name as the man pulled his jeans and underwear down his thighs,  
"Aaro-oh."  
He gripped the chair with his clothes thrown over them as Aaron swallowed him down, biting down on his lip to keep the sound in as Aaron got to work.

"I was certain that guy knew exactly what happened."  
Aaron chuckled and took a gulp of his beer,  
"No he didn't. You're paranoid."  
Robert sat back and threw a peanut at him,  
"Yes he did and I'm not paranoid. He was giving us...looks."  
Aaron rolled his eyes,  
"There were no looks. And you got a shirt."  
Robert nodded and took a drink,  
"Yes I did. Thank you."  
Aaron winked at him again and Robert sat up straight,  
"Cheers."  
He held his glass out and Aaron frowned,  
"We've already started drinking."  
Robert shrugged,  
"I know. But still, here's to you. Happy Birthday."  
Aaron smiled and clinked their glasses together,  
"Thanks."  
Robert looked at him for a moment,  
"You know I love you don't you?"  
Aaron smiled at him,  
"I know. I do too."  
He looked down at his pint then into Robert's eyes,  
"Thank you for today."  
"Shouldn't I be thanking you? You've spoilt me rotten."  
Aaron smirked and looked around before looking in to his beer again,  
"I'm serious. Today has been..."  
He looked at Robert,  
"It's just been a really good birthday. That's all."  
Robert reached over to cover Aaron's hand with his own,  
"You're amazing. I ever tell you that?"  
Aaron smiled at him,  
"Not enough."  
"Happy birthday Aaron."  
Aaron lifted his beer again and tilted it slightly toward Robert before taking another gulp.  
"So...where next?"

Aaron watched Robert with a tired smile,  
"You done preening yet?"  
Robert frowned,  
"I'm not preening, I'm getting ready for bed."  
Aaron sat up,  
"You're taking forever is what you're doing."  
Robert threw his shirt at him and grabbed his joggers, pulling them on and climbing in to bed; pulling Aaron in and kissing him gently,  
"Did you have a good day?"  
Aaron rubbed his arm,  
"I had a great day."  
He looked at Robert's lips again,  
"Thank you."  
Robert pressed a kiss to his lips,  
"You're welcome. I love you."  
"Love you too."  
Robert turned and switched the lamp off before snuggling down into the bed and lifting his arm so Aaron could curl around him. He kissed the man's chest and then raised his head to kiss his lips,  
"Night Rob."  
Robert kissed him gently again,  
"Goodnight Aaron."  
Aaron put his head on Robert's chest and closed his eyes, a happy smile on his face as he relaxed in to his embrace.


End file.
